


embarrassing

by babylolsi



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, Drabble, F/M, Hotel Sex, Hotel walls are thin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babylolsi/pseuds/babylolsi
Summary: jack’s a little bit of a loud boy.he forgot that his best friends were next door though.
Relationships: Jungle Boy (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character, Jungle Boy (Professional Wrestling)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh idk what this is !! 
> 
> this isn’t very long and it’s also probably not very grammatically correct or anything but !! i wrote this in my notes and i’m copy pasting it here because i thought it was kinda funny enough to share. 
> 
> thanks ! :D

“ah! oh! f-fuck, oh my god.” jack almost whimpered, head buried in the crook of sadie’s neck. she held onto

him tightly, nails digging into the skin of his back as he worked himself in and out of her at a fluid pace. 

she would squeal at every thrust, eyes fluttering as breathy moans filled the room. “jack,” she moaned, toes curling when he lifted her leg to get a better angle. “don’t stop, please. h-holy shit, don’t stop.” 

jack definitely wasn’t planning on it, broken moans and whimpers leaving his own lips. “god, you feel amazing.” he moaned. “so fuckin’...fuck. mm, shit.” 

jack was surprisingly a lot louder in bed than he was anywhere else. he wasn’t necessarily soft spoken, but because of his on screen character, he didn’t speak often. in bed, he was almost entirely a different person. 

the sex was incredible, it made sadie’s cheeks turn pink and it made her toes curl. he would kiss at her neck, hold her hands and whisper sweet nothings to her while fucking into her hard enough to make her body jolt foward with every thrust. his broken moans only served to turn her own even more. 

however, jack and sadie had forgotten that the walls in this hotel were very thin. and right next door, jack’s tag team partners and best friends marko stunt and luchasaurus, were hearing every single moan and whimper. 

“is that...is that jack?” luchasaurus stuttered, peeking his head out from the bathroom, face still wet from washing off the makeup he wore under the mask. marko sat stunned on the bed, staring blankly at the television that was playing some old rerun of family guy. “yes...i. i thought maybe not but...that’s definitely him. and that’s definitely sadie.” 

as if on queue, there was a bump against the wall followed by the sounds of sadie squealing as jack apparently picked up his pace and started plowing into her.  _ “oh my god!” “fuck, sadie. fuck, you’re so good. fuck!”  _

“oh my god this is fucking awful.” marko put his head in his hands while luchasaurus cackled in the bathroom. he had been a huge advocate for sadie and jack, knowing full well jack had a huge crush on her and was simply too scared to confront her on it. 

they’d come far in the last few months, literally and figuratively. 

luchasaurus hit his fist against the wall before wooping loud enough for the both of them to hear. “woo! let’s go, jack!” 

jack stopped mid stroke after hearing that, his face slowly turning red as realization hit that his friends were right next door and hearing everything. sadie gawked for a moment before bursting out into loud laughter. 

“oh! oh no!” she howled while jack’s head fell into the crook of her neck, too embarrassed to do anything else. it was safe to say the mood was ruined, but neither of them really minded too much. a small smile grew on jack’s face as sadie practically laughed herself to tears. 

  
  


things were very, very awkward at the airport the next day. 


End file.
